As technologies progress, a disk drive has become a standard peripheral to a personal computer. A typical disk drive includes a tray that has a disk thereon and is driven into the disk drive to proceed with data reading and other actions. In general, a user controls movements of the tray by depressing a button on the disk drive. However, when the disk drive or power fails, the tray has to be ejected manually.
A conventional disk drive has a locking pin disposed on the tray and a latch disposed on the housing. The locking pin engages with the latch while the tray is received in the disk drive. When the tray is ejected, a solenoid switch forces the latch to rotate. Subsequently, the locking pin escapes from the latch, and the tray is ejected from the disk drive. The disk drive also has a drive link connecting to the latch. When the tray needs to be ejected manually, a stick pushes the drive link through an ejection hole. The drive link forces the latch to rotate, and therefore the locking pin escapes from the latch so that the tray is ejected.
Since electronic devices are produced in smaller size nowadays, if an ejection apparatus used in a disk drive does not have a drive link, space is saved and a disk drive with a smaller volume is possible.